


Trash

by little_noodle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, LeeGaa, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slow Burn, gaara is emotionless, long dialogues sorry, some characters can be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_noodle/pseuds/little_noodle
Summary: Thanks to his father's work, Rock Lee is transferred to a prestigious institute. Despite the doubts, everything went smoothly for the boy, until he meets again with someone who was part of a tragic past.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! this is my first fic in English I post here.  
> Umm.... English is not my first language (but I have been learning since many years), maybe grammar mistakes or some nonsense would appear.  
> It was a challenge to translate buuuut I made it with so much love.  
> Please enjoy!!

Getting up at 5 a.m. to do rigorous exercise father and son, at 6 a.m. rest and take a bath, at 7 a.m. breakfast and finally at 8 a.m. go to the same institute. One as a gym teacher and another as a 4th semester student. Rock Lee was at the end of the school period while his father Might Guy, taught more than ever and made the students going crazy to run.

Actually Guy wasn’t Lee's father, but he adopted him because his real parents died in a traffic accident when his son was only 3 years old. Guy was a close friend of them and when he heard the news and also that they had no relatives to care for the child, he didn’t hesitate to do the adoption procedures, tedious and hellish since he wasn’t relative with the child in any way, but he got it. Since then they have become inseparable.

They look both physically and psychologically, although first they weren’t. But over the years and the way to raise Lee, he adopted the traits and mentality of his father.

The days pass by and for Rock Lee are the most terrible days because of the final exams period when he usually has headaches. He isn’t good studying and less to have good memory; however, he got to pass his exams with minimal grades. Also, his best friends Neji and Tenten managed passing him some answers, mocking their teacher’s surveillance. It was this way until the period finished.  
Guy reviews the report card of Lee and instead of being annoyed by the little low grades, congratulates him and says it doesn’t matter taking regular notes but learning all important things which the assignment leaves him, besides he got excellent notes in martial arts and gym class.  
"All for the youth!" That is how he always encourages Lee and he responds the same.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dining a delicious feast they ordered at home. The two are eating like there's no tomorrow.

 

“Lee”. Guy calls him, the man turns to see and swallows what he was eating.

“Yes?”

“Well…” His father takes a deep breath and says. “I was offered a better job”

“Really? Cool! I always knew you are the best!” Answers with dazzling eyes and fullness youth. “Yeah! And you know where?!” Guy asks him with a lot of emotion.

“Noooo! Where?! Tell me!!”

“Well… ¡One of the best high schools in Tokio!! And the payment is amazing!” “Can you imagine? Be one of the well paid gym teachers?”

“Where, where, where!”

“Konoha Institute!”

“Oh boy! This is the most awesome thing I've ever heard!”

 

The two sparked fire for how amazing the duo is.

“And you know what's best?”

 

“What? Oh, please don’t make me wait any longer!”

“I could enroll you too! They will give me the opportunity to give me a scholarship for you!” Shouts raising his arms waiting for the same answer.

“Greaaaaaaaaaa .... What?”Lee is stunned, processing what his father has just said.

“Yes! ... boy, are you okay?” He looks worried because he sees his son in a state of petrifaction.

“Eh .. yeah, I suppose.” Replies hesitantly. His father realized that “What's going on? Don’t you like the idea?”

“Yes ... well, not really”

“Why? Is because your friends, right?” He puts a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, it's true that I have my friends there and I wouldn’t like to leave them for the last year” Lee answers.

“I know, but wouldn’t you like to graduate in one of the best schools in the country? You would also receive a quality education, even your grades would improve”

“It would be great but I don´t know ...” Says with lowered eyes. “Think about it son, you know I do this because I want to give you the best.” He smiles and winks.

…  
“Thanks, I'll think about it”

“That’s all! Now let's continue eating this delicious dish that almost costs a quarter of my salary”.  
“Yes!”

 

The two continued devouring the food.  
Guy understood Lee perfectly; however he would still persuade him to go to that school.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Summer vacations arrived and he still didn’t know what to choose. To give the news to his friends, he invited them to eat ramen in a very popular restaurant. In what they expected their orders they were talking.

 

“Come on Rock Lee, tell us what is worrying you so much” Press Neji, a guy with long hair, white skin and lilac eyes. He is known because he is calm but always with bad humor until get in confidence with him.

“Yes, yesterday you said in our chat group that you wanted to tell us something important.” Tenten speaks, she had a traditional Chinese sleeveless short dress, and her hairstyle was two high buns. She looked like a panda.

“My dad was offered a job at Konoha Institute…”

“Hey, that’s good! I’m glad for you Lee” Tenten shows her enthusiasm.

“And ... What is it that worries you, genius?” Replies sarcastically his partner. “My father got me a scholarship to study there” Lee stated.

“Ohh, I understand" Tenten is the first to grasp the context. “Well, Lee, that's great, but why are you worried?”

“Yes, what ails you? Finding another mushroom head like you?”

“That was not fun Neji! “ The other smiles while the girl giggled. “Is because I will spend my last year without you, besides I am a bit afraid that they would be strict. Can you imagine that there are sadistic witch teachers like Anko?”

 

These two broke into laughter. The boy looked at them with a pout.

 

“Hey!!” Lee cries with tantrum. “I can’t… ha, ha, ha” Tenten tried to calm down but it’s impossible.

“Lee, you never change.” Neji answers with a smile, Tenten got over the laughs says. “But Lee, what's wrong? I’d like to study there. I mean, being surrounded by wealthy friends is cool”

“Do not say foolish things Tenten. I say that you must enroll; you’ll have a scholarship and with your dad’s salary there would be no problem”.  
“Of course. It's a great opportunity Lee, it would also be a plus in your curriculum”. Tenten said. ”And don’t worry about us, studying in another school doesn´t mean we will stop seeing each other forever, duh”

“Really guys?” Rock Lee asks hopeful, they nodded. “Thank you guys!! You are the best friends in the world!” He said grateful and squeezes them in a hug. Neji annoyed moves away from the man. “Yeah, yeah. Stop being romantic… By the way. I remember Hinata studies there, you must take care of her of any moron who tries to approach her”

“Neji! Leave her alone, she is grown up, Hanabi is younger and she is already dating a boyfriend” Tenten replied. “What are you saying?!” He gets mad and gets up from his seat, the girl roll her eyes. “Oh please. She told me a month ago. And you don’t have to complain, we almost at her age started to date” Neji looks at her with scorn and she laughs for how overprotective he has become.

“When I get home I’ll tell my dad I accept the scholarship”, Lee laughs.”Of course” Tenten answered giggling, Neji hummed still upset because of his cousin.

 

Their food orders arrived and continue to hang out between jokes to Neji and Rock Lee. Until they go home.  
Rock Lee no longer feels discouraged by not seeing his friends, however he would like them to join him but their economic situation don’t reach as to enroll them in a private institute. Might Guy can’t help crying with joy when his son tells him he will sign up to spend his final year and they celebrate watching movies and eating lots of snacks.

The holidays passed by and the day of classes arrived. Lee was nervous and was preparing his gakuran uniform and his father too.  
It may not be so bad to be there. Maybe yes, maybe not...


	2. II

He wasn’t nervous, he was really really nervous. He had already left his home with his father at the subway station and he noticed his son worried.

On vacations Lee and Guy went to drop out in high school, they said goodbye to teachers and some friends of Rock Lee who had extraordinary exam; they wished them both the best of luck and were told that they would be missed. Short time later they visited the new school, they were amazed; It wasn’t like the prior high school and everything was much better than any other school. The Konoha Institute was relatively new; however it acquired a great prestige equaling older private schools, it is famous for the variety of workshops, subjects and extracurricular activities merging things from the West and the East, the contemporary with the traditional, it was indeed something new for both men ‘cause they weren’t used to it. Meanwhile the younger one went out as much as he could with his couple of best friends and they maintained communication in chat.

Just at that moment that Lee was watching the subway window while the transport was moving, he felt vibrations in his jacket pocket. He took out his cellphone and saw the notifications, it was from his chat group:

 

 

“ ** _Side-kicks team (a minute ago):_**

**_1010:_ ** _**Good luuuuuuuuck bushy brows! We’ll wait your school review hahaha cheer up and don’t miss us too much, ily green beast.**_

**_NejiH: Let’s see if you find another mushroom head caterpillar brows, same… good luck.”_ **

 

 

He gave a slight smile and typed on his phone:

 

 

“ ** _Thanks friends, ily too_** ”

 

Still, he looked downcast. His father sitting next to him, sees him out of the corner of his eye and puts a hand on his shoulder causing him to pay attention.

 

 

“Are you ready for this awaited new chapter of our incredible life?” He asks cheered.

“Truly… not” Answers with a grimace.

 

 

“Lee, I know that you are sad because you will no longer study with your friends and you won’t graduate together. I understand that you’ve been together for years.” He spoke sympathetically “I know, but what if it's worse? I mean, if I do not get new friends, teachers are stricter or too much worse, my grades don’t improve.” Lee says worried.

 

 

“Let’s see. Who are you?” Guy questions him seriously.

 

“Err, Rock Lee” Replies doubtful.

 

“Who is this boy who wants to excel in everything he sets out to do?”

 

“Me…”

 

“And who is the most handsome from all Japan?” Questions with eyes shining like stars and his voice increasing the volume. “You father.” Alleys still discouraged.

 

“No no! You are the most handsome man in Japan! No, forget Japan, from all over the world!” He shakes his head strongly and takes his son's shoulders and shakes him frantically “React Lee! You are the great beautiful  green beast, not me!”

 

“It's right father” At last he reacts to what his father makes him understand. ”Very well! And who is going to conquer that school, will throw talent and win the love of all the girls, besides your precious father?!”

 

“Me, me! The fabulous Rock Lee!” Replies captivated. “Everyone will fall at our feet!”

 

“That's what I want to hear!”

 

“Yosh!! We are the best on the planet!” “That is all! Hug me son! “They give each other an effusive hug.

 

"That is all! Hold me son!" They give each other an effusive hug.

 

 

 

They were like the fiery flame of youth without realizing that all the passengers were watching them bewildered and unpleasant. Just when the train stops at the next station. “We’re lucky Lee. We have reached our destination now let's go conquer Konoha!” Point his finger towards the exit and get up.

 

“Oh yes!” Sparking replies with raised fists.

 

 

 

After leaving the subway going to the great center of Tokyo, walking several meters to reach the majestic school.  Being amazed again, they started to walk through the large entrance that was a vast concrete road and green areas and green trees and when they reach the front door, Guy and Lee embrace excited making everyone had odd looks. And they separate each one to their destination.

If Lee remembers correctly, he could easily get to his corresponding classroom. Walking at a normal pace sees all the people, some made small group to chit chat, and others accommodating the things in their locker. With that last one he arrives at its respective locker to change his dark shoes by the ubawaki. (2)

Once finished putting on his shoes, he returns to the room. Walking through the long corridors and stairs, he begins to realize that the students were entering to their classrooms and the hallways were emptying and he was not yet inside his. Trying not to worry but it didn’t help much to find the class group.

 

 

 

“Oh no. I think I'm lost.” He grips the handles of his backpack tightly and feels a drop of sweat go down his temple. He was getting nervous again.

 

 

 

Every step, he saw more and more empty corridors. Most likely, Guy was already at his workplace, gym or field.  He thought that if Guy had accompanied him to his classroom, he would have avoided walking adrift.

 

 

“This can‘t be happening” He leans on the wall and his hands cover his face. His first day and he is supposed to be conquering all his classmates, teachers and superiors. A sound of few steps away is heard but he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice.

 

“Hey”

 

“Uh” He takes his hands off surprised. The one who calls him is a tall boy, with blond hair and disheveled with a band on his forehead, he had marks on his cheeks. He was wearing his uniform but with his shirt unbuttoned and unbuckled. “Yeah. Are you crying?” He asks mocking a little and keeping his eyes staring at him. His eyes were blue.

 

“No no. Eh ... I ...- His mind suddenly went blank and he only managed to babble.

 

“Uh, you're new and you get lost, right?” Smiles and scratches his head. “Yes”

 

“All right! Tell me your room and I tell you where it is.” Lee opens his mouth because of the boy’s kindness. “Umm, 502-B”

 

“Hey, good news!! We’re in the same room. Come with me and let’s go!!” He puts a hand on his back. _That guy is trustworthy_ , he tough. “Thank you, ehh…”

 

“Naruto Uzumaki. Remind me well, new friend, I will one day be the president of my father's corporation. I hope and one day we’ll be partners, really! Ha, ha! – He grins at him, showing almost all his teeth as he lifted his thumb excitedly.

 

“Thanks Naruto, I'm Rock Lee. And I would also like to work together in the future, it will be exciting” Sighs relieved, at least he got a new friend very quickly.

 

“Hey, have they told you that you have gigantic eyebrows? I had never seen such a size! Ha, ha, ha!”

 

 

 

Walking only a few meters they finally reach the classroom, he was not so lost at all. They enter with total confidence and everyone was sitting and the teacher watching them annoyed. “Well, well Uzumaki. It's his first day and you’re late as usual. From here I could hear your laughter with the young stranger. Come in, the next time you will go to detention”

 

“Oh please, mr. Kakashi, it was only a couple of minutes. I bet you barely arrived, I already know you” Naruto argues, in fact 10 minutes had passed. “Better don´t challenge me and take a seat and make try to look decent by wearing correctly your uniform, insolent”  Lee’s confidence went down again, forgot that they were late, and goes to one of the empty seats. “Hey, before you sit down. I don’t know you so please come forward and introduce yourself”

 

“Of course” Return and turn his back from the board. Everyone was watching expectantly. “Good morning, my name is Rock Lee, I am 18 years old, if you ask why that age, I entered a year late to elementary school. I hope to have a good stay here. If you wish ... Call me great green beast, ha! - Doing a fight pose. Everyone in the room laughs out loud while the teacher saw him seriously. “So you're the new transfer student, take a seat, I'm professor Kakashi Hatake, I teach the subject of calculus. And please, avoid doing this kind of ridiculousness and get away as much as you can from Naruto Uzumaki, he is such a clown that it’ll a bad influence for you” They laugh again but more moderately, Lee goes a bit embarrassed to his place at the end of the room and to his surprise he was at the side of his new friend.

 

“Hey bushy brows” Again the same nickname, it seems that nobody is going to use the one that he was imposed.- Do not pay attention to that scarecrow, your performance was fantastic, really. Does not it bother you to say “bushy brows”? - Whispered the blond.

 

The boy shook his head, he was more than used to the nicknames and jokes of his very, very bushy eyebrows. “What I said” The teacher scolds.

 

“Sorry!” They both apologize.

 

 

 

After a long time, the brunette boy begins to see all his classmates around, and saw that several were good looking. But he paid his attention on a special, it was a girl with pale skin and rosy cheeks, her nose was turned up, her hair was short silky and pink; his eyes were green as jades. She was concentrating on the teacher's explanation.

 

 

“ _Wow, she’s beautiful_ ” He though.

 

At that moment she notices and smiles at him while making a slight wave with her hand. Go back to her own. Her lips are heart shape and crimson. The boy blushes and his heart beats a little faster.

 

_This is my chance to have a beautiful girlfriend._

 

 ___________________________________________________

 

After a couple of classes. The recess has come, all were leaving the enclosure and a few they remain to eat and to chat between the group. Lee at that moment is watching and thinks if he should accompany Naruto, the other approaches him smiling as a cat.

 

 

“What are you doing sitting there? Let's go to the cafeteria, being in the classroom is boring” Naruto orders. “I'll also introduce you to all my friends, they're cool, you'll see!”

 

 

The cafeteria was very large, full of tables and full of students. It was like  American movies. He was with his hands in his pockets as he walked and Naruto was greeting the people he saw.

 

 

“You’re popular Naruto”

 

“Nah, don’t believe that. I'd like to be. The most popular is Sasuke, I don’t know what they see of that fool, but he is my best friend too.”

 

“I see…”

 

“Yeah, all the girls are dying for him. Even the one I love, Sakura, she is very precious. You're going to meet her; she goes to our group as dumb Sasuke. Oh, I hope he never corresponds her!"

 

“Ha, ha, ha. Good luck Naruto”.

 

“Thanks Lee. We're here. Hello friends, I've arrived! Look, I introduce you my new friend Rock Lee!” Naruto takes him by the shoulders and introduces him as if he were Simba of the Lion King.

 

“He only showed up in Kakashi’s class, genius. What a trouble to introduce myself, since. I am Shikamaru Nara” Says a boy with a high ponytail.

 

“Sasuke Uchiha, friend of this idiot” While Naruto complains him, he sees Sasuke is a very handsome young man, that's why the women were behind him.

 

“Ino Yamanaka. I like you when you said green beast ha, ha”.

 

“Sai.”

 

“Oh honey, don’t be hard with the new boy!” Ino claims. Lee quickly understood that these two are couple.

 

“Chouji Akimichi, we will be very good friends only if you don’t touch my food.” Naruto whispers in the tanned man's ear it’s forbidden to say him fat because he’s going very intense. He nodded.

 

“Hello Rock Lee. I'm Sakura Haruno, I said hello to you in Kakashi's class. It was her, the beautiful girl that he felt arrowed.

 

“And my future girlfriend!” Naruto interrupts, Lee pales. Then it was Sakura who Naruto was in love.

 

“Not even dreaming, jackass! - Naruto gives a strong slam and he yells of pain and still he kept insisting.

 

"What a strong character". Bad luck for Lee, he will have to love her in secret for the sake of his new friends. And worse, she was in love with the most popular boy.

 

 

 

There were several guys; there were also 3 people who joined later: Kiba Inuzuka, a dog lover. Shino Aburame, a weird who liked insects and finally the cute but shy Hinata Hyuuga, just greeted each other as they are known by their cousin Neji. He realized that the girl always got nervous and turned red every time she was close to Naruto. He thought it was a great opportunity for the blue-eyed to pay attention (without saying anything to Neji) and thus have a free path with Sakura.

 

In what everyone were asking Lee things are common with the new ones among those were about his thick eyebrows "are your brows natural?” He answered kindly and always looked askance at the green-eyed. Among the conversation Kiba asks about the ‘sand siblings’.

 

 

 

“Sand siblings?” Lee questions, intrigued by the curious nickname.

 

“Yeah bro, they go in our group with Shino and Hinata, they are 3 but the oldest one had already graduated. Only Temari remains, which we are all waiting Shikamaru declaring his love by himself”.

 

“Hey stupid moron, how many times I have to say that I'm not interested in her.” Claims the mentioned one.

 

“All right!” They all answer in unison. Lee laughs funny.

 

“And there is also Tanuki” Kiba continues. “He is the youngest. Can you believe that he and Temari are in the same class in the same grade?” The thick browed is surprised.

 

“Hey, Tanuki has a name. Make little justice to a genius like him.” He gets into the chat an annoyed Sakura. “You see Lee, that guy is a know-it-all, I'm serious. Speak 5 languages, including Latin. He takes perfect notes in all his subjects, even putting special exams just for him. He is a good strategist for team work -better than Shikamaru- , he is the best at kendo. He has even won knowledge contests. If he had just let him advance more than one grade, he would already been studying college at 16”.

 

“Wow, that's incredible” He speaks sincerely and impressed. “But why do they call him Tanuki?”

 

“Because he looks like a raccoon! Ha, ha, ha, ha!” - Naruto interrupts. Haruno knocks him again.

 

"He's also the leader of our group, Lee." Kiba returns to speak. “Maybe he is with Temari, in the class eating their bento, they are boring. They rarely join us and they should, Kankuro has already graduated and they’re now less”.

 

“Are we boring to you, stinky dog?”

 

 

 

Everyone turns to see who was talking. She was a very attractive girl with golden hair and pigtails. She had just arrived. She takes Inuzuka's neck and threatens to hit him if he returns to talk garbage of her and her brothers.

 

 

 

“Hello Temari, we were just talking about you and your brother to the new student, of course I’ve said good things not like these idiots.” Sakura said.

 

“New student? Is he in your Sakura class?” She asks. “Wait and my little brother arrives”

 

“Of course, seat with me” Sakura makes strategic space for her to sit down with Shikamaru. She notices and looks at her bothered, the green-eyed winks.

 

“And who is the new?” Temari asked uncomfortable to be next to Nara.

 

 

 

Rock Lee exchanged words with Naruto, is called by Sakura and quickly flips to his new crush.

 

 

 

“It's him temari, his name is Rock Lee, he's older than us. Call him green beast” Everybody laughs at what she said.

 

Well, mmm, this is a little weird but I think I know you Rock Lee.” She declares as she crosses her arms. He sees her and has a bad feeling because he feels he knows her too.

 

“Really?” Lee swallows. “Because I-“

 

“Tanuki arrived!” Naruto cuts him off. Lee turns to see the one who approaches Temari.

 

 

 

That moment he stopped to breath.

 

He feels his blood drained from his body, the eyes almost come out of the basins.

 

He was frozen.

 

Tanuki, a medium height boy, white skin as snow. Red hair like garnet. The light green eyes that were covered by marked dark circles.

 

He had no doubt, that's why Temari recognized him.

 

 

 

“I… I’m going to the bathroom ...” Rock Lee announces.

 

“Hey, but let's introduce you first with Ga ...”

 

"I'll be back!" He cuts him off, gets up quickly from his seat and goes to the toilets. It is lost among the students who were more crowded in the cafeteria space.

 

“What's wrong with him?” Sasuke asks.

 

“No idea. It must be that he wanted to urinate because he drank too much tea in what we were talking” Naruto replied, surprised.

 

“You don’t have to say that, gross!” Sakura said and the girls that were there.

 

 

___________________________________________________

 

 

Running to lock himself in the first unoccupied cubicle in the bathroom. Closing the door is then recharged at the door. Agitated and heart a thousand per hour, close his eyes tightly.

 

Gives an intense sigh.

 

He never expected that.

 

He thought he would never see him again. But how?!

 

 

 

"This can’t be happening to me" he thought frustrated with his hands on his face and then passed through his hair trying to find answers, as happened a few hours ago.

 

 

 

They are sand siblings by their surname Sabaku. Temari Sabaku,  he didn’t know it is her name, he only knew her face.

 

But him. He knew his name, his surname and his face and the past he had with him.

 

Gaara Sabaku, the one who made him feel a total trash.

 

The one who almost ruined his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
